Jhorganni
| formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Drider vampire Drider Drow | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Kiaransalee Lolth | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Jhorganni was a female drider vampire and a cleric of Kiaransalee who resided in Maerimydra. Description Her legs knotted in sticky strands of web, Jhorganni appeared as a drider with glowing red eyes. Personality Bitter and hateful, Jhorganni readily embraced the vengeful teachings of Kiaransalee after she failed the Test of Lolth. She delighted in creating arachnoid creatures and spreading her vampiric curse among other driders. In battle, she was confident and fearless as she felt few could penetrate (or even find) her lair. If able, Jhorganni took particular fondness in trapping and draining the blood of weak foes. Abilities While she exhibited all the potent abilities of other drider vampires, Jhorganni also possessed great insight and force of personality, which enabled her to rise to a prominent position among the church of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra. She would actively seek out other driders to infect with her vampiric curse. She was a skilled cleric who was made only stronger by her transformation into a drider and by her embrace of vampirism after her conversion to Kiaransalee. Jhorganni was adept at spellcasting even in the midst of combat, able to cast spells such as control undead, destruction, and repulsion, if needed. Well-prepared, Jhorganni would surround herself with potent wards and empowered allies if she was confronted. Jhorganni had also developed a means of creating arachnoid creatures and could somehow twist beings into bizarre spider-like monsters over time. Possessions The only notable item that Jhorganni tended to carry was a ring of protection +3 and besides that she tended to rely on the arachnoid creatures she surrounded herself with and her own natural abilities. Jhorganni also kept a number of gems and wealth in a chest hidden in her chambers. It also contained a +2 lawful dwarven waraxe and a fine silken mantle embroidered with moonstones. Relationships Since she failed the Test of Lolth, Jhorganni spurned her former deity and readily embraced the service of Kiaransalee. Despite this, she took great joy in creating her own arachnoid creatures and surrounding herself with them. Most notably, she was ever attended by a six-armed gray render. History Early Life Jhorganni had been schooled in her youth as a drow cleric of Lolth and gradually climbed in status until she was judged ready to face the Test of Lolth. After she failed the Test, Jhorganni underwent the transformation into a drider and became bitter towards the deity who had judged her unworthy. This bitterness festered inside Jhorganni until she found a connection with the vengeful goddess of undeath, Kiaransalee. She embraced her new deity and actively sought out undeath to serve Kiaransalee better, eventually becoming a drider vampire. With her newfound powers, Jhorganni sought out other driders to spread her vampiric curse to and introduce them to the cult of Kiaransalee. Silence of Lolth By 1372 DR had become an influential member of the cult of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra. After the coup of House Chûmavh by Irae T'sarran on Eleint 28, Jhorganni took up residence in Castle Maerimydra where she could create her arachnoid monstrosities to her heart's content. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen Gallery CotSQ2 1024x768.jpg|''Promotional wallpaper'' References Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Kiaransalee Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Females Category:Drider vampires Category:Driders Category:Drow Category:Worshipers of Lolth Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Vampires